


Somone Must Get Hurt

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [26]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was A word of advice. Don't ever assume you know my motives. Ever. </p><p>Spoiler for Betrayed. Takes place between the end of Betrayed and the start of Assassin. I recently re-watched the ep on my ipod and was still unimpressed with Alex's "you were right" line. It didn't feel right to me for her to go to Bobby.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somone Must Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was A word of advice. Don't ever assume you know my motives. Ever. 
> 
> Spoiler for Betrayed. Takes place between the end of Betrayed and the start of Assassin. I recently re-watched the ep on my ipod and was still unimpressed with Alex's "you were right" line. It didn't feel right to me for her to go to Bobby.

Dim lights and tinny drum solos from a ill-repaired jukebox filled the bar as Alex slouched in a concealed corner booth nursing another tumbler of bourbon rocks. Tonight this suited her, it masked her pain.

You we're right, the last words she said to Bobby were replaying in her head like a favourite song playing on one-repeat, they were familiar but for the wrong reasons. She knew the words were a load of crap from the moment she said them. Had she not needed something to use as a get out clause and a way of burying the hatchet she wouldn't have said anything even though the betrayal hurt like hell.

She drained the remnants of the amber liquid, steadying herself as she stood. She quickly exited the establishment.

Tears stung at her eyes like pincers as she walked along street after street, stopping when she realised she was close to a friends apartment building. Light seeped through the heavy blinds of the apartment she intended to visit.

She knocked twice, standing on the top step as she waited to be let in.

Megan opened the door, she was in her pyjamas. "Alex, come in."

Alex hesitated a moment. "I got you out of bed. I'll go."

"I was watching the late movie. You look like you need to talk."

With that, Alex entered the apartment and settled on the couch.

"Do you want a drink?" Megan offered.

"Er no, I think I've had enough."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Bobby," Alex said the name like it would strip her throat the same way acid did.

Megan nodded. "I heard about that, not knowing must have been hard."

"It was. Before he went undercover he would have told me without actually telling me."

"Why didn't he tell you this time?"

"because he and the captain decided that it had to be on a strictly need to know basis. I'm his partner, at least I was, I needed to know."

"Was?" Megan questioned.

Alex chuckled nervously. "I've put in a request for a new partner. I actually considered a transfer request too but I decided that I wasn't thinking straight."

Megan pulled a blanket around her. "What happened with Bobby? tonight I mean."

Alex glanced around the room. "Oh I told him he was right, he isn't but he doesn't see it. Before I left he gave me this weird look, one he's never given me before."

"Ah that look. The one that tells you: A word of advice. Don't ever assume you know my motives. Ever."

"Yeah that one."

"Logan sometimes gives me that look too. It's usually when..."

"... he's gone too far," Alex said finishing her sentence.

Alex looked at her watch. "It's really late. I should go.

"Hey Alex, if you ever want to talk, my doors always open," Megan said as she saw her out.

"Thanks Megan, I'll keep it mind."


End file.
